Fantasy getaway
by Mz-murder
Summary: AU HxK… Kurama is a stressed and tense romance novelist, which was force to go on vacation by his coworkers. On the beautiful island, he met his perfect fantasy hero, but could this person have too much in common with his pirate ancestors?...
1. Prologue

**Fantasy getaway**

****

Summary:AU (HxK)… Kurama is a stressed and tense romance novelist, which was force to go on vacation by his coworkers. On the beautiful island, he met his perfect fantasy hero, but could this person have too much in common with his pirate ancestors?...

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. I just borrowed them. This plot is actually from a book, which  
I read a long time ago and I can remember some favorite lines from it. It just kinda fits the pairing. I will try to make the story and words to fit the characters, so there should be some changes. So here goes. Sorry if it's no good, this is of course my first fic.

* * *

Prologue

"**N**o, definitely not. You can't make me get on that plane. I will not go." Kurama braced himself in his chair and glared at the two women across from him. Behind him, the glass panes of the airport lounge window vibrated as the jets roared past on the runway, then climbed into the clouds of New York skies. "There are laws against this sort of thing. This is like kidnapping, impressments or something of that sort. You can't do it."

"Save the drama for your next book, Kurama. You are so going to board that plane in fifteen minutes." said Keiko, Kurama's coworker, and one of his close friends, while checking her watch on her wrist. She was a sweet girl, but can be pretty authoritative if she wants. "Botan and I discussed the matter thoroughly and we both agree that you need a vacation. Your doctor has told you need a vacation. Even " Your " agent said it might not be a bad idea and you know things are bad when Koenma thinks you should take time of work."

"It's true, Kurama. You should know how devoted he is about work." Botan said with a sigh. She then gave Kurama a concern look. "You're much too tense and edgy lately. You've even said that you're not even sleeping well. And take a look at yourself, you're not even eating right. Look how much weight you lost, with just living on coffee and crackers. I'm surprise that your plants are still alive. It's the stress. You've got to do something about it."

Kurama frown. "So what if I'm a little stressed? I've just come back from a ten-day, ten-city book promotion tour. What do you expect? I'm tired, that's all really."

"It's more than that." Keiko said. "It's been building up from sometime now. Kurama, you've become a workaholic and if you don't take care of yourself, you're going to pay the price.

"What's wrong with being a workaholic? I love my work. You know I do. I'm not happy unless I'm writing. I'll go nuts if I don't write."

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying writing." Botan assured him. "Keiko and I love writing, too. That's not the point."

"Well, what is the point?" Kurama demanded feeling concerned. "I'm happy just the way I am, I tell you. HAPPY, do you hear me?." He said outright. "I've never been so dammed happy."

"The point is that you need to start leading a more balanced life," Keiko announced. "You've been going at a hundred-fifty-mile-an-hour pace for far too long. Since your last break-up, in fact. You need a break and now that _Ocean of roses_ is safely on the stands, you can afford the time to take one. Trust me on this, Kurama. During the years, I saw plenty of examples of what overwork and stress can do to people. Not a pretty sight." She then handed Kurama his ticket from her handbag. "You need to learn how to take time out to relax and enjoy life."

"And Amethyst Island sounds like the perfect place for you to do just that," Botan announced happily. "Keiko and I have even looked into this thoroughly. The place has a wonderful first-class luxury resort and beautiful sceneries everywhere."

"But-" Kurama started.

"No buts, it's perfect." Keiko said before Kurama can finish. She glanced at her watch again and announced "Time to head for the departure lounge." They then dragged Kurama to the lounge while singing "You're on your way to paradise" happily over and over.

Just outside the lounge, "I know you guys mean well, but…" Kurama said still with uncertainties. Keiko then looked at Botan, asking if they should use their secret weapon. Botan silently communicate her approval.

"Well, just think what is waiting for you, my friend. You're heading for a genuine pirate territory. The real thing. Just like the setting from one of your books. Botan did a research and says that Amethyst Island actually has an old castle left over from the days when a real live pirate lived there," Keiko when on cheerfully.

"A castle?" Kurama said in awe, unknowing he was falling into their trap. "This island has a castle on it?"

"That's right. And a history of violence and lust. Just think, Kurama, you're going to be able to explore a genuine pirate hideaway. No telling what sorts of bloody deeds were done there in the last century. Think of the atmosphere you'll soak up."

"What is this about lust?" Kurama asked curiously.

Botan waved an airy hand. "Oh, there's some legend about a pirate king who lived on the island went back to England, kidnapped his bride and took her away with him to the seas. I don't know all the details. I write contemporary romance, not historical romance, remember?"

"He kidnapped the bride?" Clutching his ticket more tightly. "What pirate? Which legend? I never heard of any stories about Amethyst Island. In fact, I never even heard of Amethyst Island."

Keiko smiled and impulsively hugged her friend farewell. "It's part of a small chain of in the South Pacific called the Jewel Islands. You'll have plenty of time to find out all the places. Have a wonderful time, Kurama. When you come back, you'll feel like a new person."

"Wait! What's this about lots of time? When am I exactly coming back?" Kurama said filled with alarmed as Botan was having her turn hugging him.

"Oh, you've got reservations for a month at the resort on the island," Botan answered as she pushed him through the doorway. "Send us postcards too."

"A month?. Good grief, that long? I'll be bored to death and scratching the furniture. I'll be a basket case by the time I get back. And it'll cost a fortune. Neither of you can afford sending my away from a month." Kurama wailed.

"We put everything on your bank charges card." Keiko assured him loudly as he was force to board by a stewardess.

"Oh, Lord, talk about stress." He managed to reply as he boarded.

Back at the departure lounge, Keiko frowned with concerned. "I hope we did the right thing."

"We did," Botan said with certainty as they both turned to walk back through the bustling terminal. "I have a feeling about that island. As soon as I found out about it from the travel agent, I knew it was the right place to send Kurama."

They passed along a couple of stalls along the way and on one of the stall's rack was a book which had the cover featured a powerful, good looking man dressed in a wide sleeved shirt that was opened to display an impressive body. He had dark gorgeous hair. A lethal looking sword was thrust into his belt. Too bad, his face was covered with a shadow. On the cover was the title "_Ocean of roses"_ and stampedacross the bottom of the book in bold script was Kurama's name.

As they passed, Keiko noticed the book and turned to Botan. "You think he'll ever find his dream guy?" she asked Botan. Sure she and Botan had no problem with Kurama's sexual preference. Hell, they even had double dates with him. They we're just happy that he's happy, eventhough that all the guys he dated were jerks and assholes.

"Maybe. I don't like him to be with anymore jerks. Especially, that last guy." Botan said with sadness and disgust. All the guys he dated are only interested in Kurama's beautiful appearance or his fortune he made with his books. She shuddered at the horrible thought_. Kurama deserves better_.

"You know what will make the perfect vacation for Kurama?" Keiko asked suddenly with a smile, snapping Botan out of her thoughts.

"What?" Botan replied.

"Finding himself a real life pirate and having himself a nice little adventure." Keiko answered.

"I wish."Botan said. "But, don't hold your breath Keiko. He's no more likely to encounter the man of his dreams than we are. We three may write about romance and adventure for a living, but we live in the real world."

"I know." Keiko shook her head thoughtfully. "Even if he did happen along Kurama, he'd have heck of a job on his hands just getting Kurama's attention. The only men Kurama really sees these days are the ones he puts in his book." And with that, they both left the airport and wished the best for Kurama.

Unfortunately, Kurama's going to have a streak of bad luck upon his arrival for a while.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but secretly wished I do. Contains OOC.

I thank you all who review me and read this story. I apologize to anyone I would offend with my story. I also change Hiei's appearance, well, height actually. Sorry.

Yes, this is a Hiei/Kurama.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"What on earth do you mean, hand over my wallet you scum?" Kurama stood in the narrow, cobbled alley and stared in outraged disbelief at the scar-faced man wielding a big knife. It was all too much.

He was hot, tired and thoroughly disgusted. His canvas-and-leather flight bag and backpack hung heavily from his shoulders and his camera felt like weights around his neck. His shirt and jeans was damp with perspiration and sadly wrinkled from several hours of sitting in a cramped coach-class airline seat. The traveling had become an endless nightmare. Kurama was convinced that owing to some oversight on his part during a previous lifetime he was now doomed to travel through this South Seas experience forever, never again to know the comforts of civilization.

The creep standing in front of him waving the knife was definitely the last straw.

"You heard me."

The unkempt man reminded Kurama of a rat. The man darted a nervous glance over Kurama's shoulder and then back to his own. Satisfied that the alley was still deserted except for his victim, he motioned with the wicked-looking weapon. "I said give me your wallet. I ain't like I got all day, y'know."

"You've obviously spent so much time in this heat that you've fried what few brains you've got. Quite understandable. This place is an oven. But pay attention. If I'd wanted to get mugged, I could have stayed home. I have not endured an endless flight, eaten rotten airline food, had my luggage lost and missed my connections just to wind up turning over my wallet to the first two-bit thief who comes along."

"Jesus, lady, will you keep your voice down?"

"Why should I keep my voice down? And what is it with you people on this island? This is like the second time since I've arrive that someone mistook me for a girl. " Kurama's voice already laced with outrage, rose yet another notch in volume. "Besides, I have no intention of handing over my wallet or anything else to you. Now get out of this alley and leave me alone."

"Now look here, you crazy bastard." The man waved the knife threateningly, but he took a step back when Kurama's eyes narrowed. Once more he glanced anxiously over his shoulder. "I ain't got time to be nice about this."

"Neither do I." Kurama grabbed his camera and held it up to one eye. He focused on his target and squeezed the shutter-release button. The man's mouth fell open in shock. "A charming pose. You know, if you knew what I've been through today, I'm sure you'd find yourself another poor helpless tourist to rob. I am not in a good mood."

"I don't care what kind of mood you're in."

Kurama ignored his interruption. "Furthermore, I am a person who has been under a great deal of stress lately, according to my friends. People who have been under stress are unpredictable and dangerous. You never know what they're going to do." She squeezed off another shot.

"Hey, what are you doin'?" The man swore and leaped back another step, instinctively raising a hand to shield his face. "Stop takin' pictures of me. What's the matter with you? Just give me your damned wallet."

"Very well if you insist." Kurama let the camera fall to his waist. Grimly, he let the heavy shoulder flight bag slide to the pavement. He then tugged at the zippers of his backpack.

"That's better. Come on, come on."

"This," Kurama said through his teeth, "has been the worst trip of my entire life and I've hardly gotten started. I can't wait to get home and tell my friends what they did to me. Here. You want my wallet? Help yourself." Kurama turned his unzipped backpack upside down and dumped the contents at his feet.

The would-be thief swore again in a strangled-sounding voice. "You're crazy. You know that? _Crazy."_

"Stressed, not crazy. There's a difference. If I were crazy, I might actually be enjoying myself."

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?"

"Getting myself robbed." Kurama finished emptying the backpack. "Come and get it, you scum."

"Get out of my way." The man edged cautiously forward. "Get back. Go on, get back."

"Is there a good living in this sort of thing?" Kurama watched as the man hunkered and worked his way closer to where his wallet lay on the ground.

"Shut up. Just shut up, will you? Don't you ever close that damned mouth of yours?" The man lunged towards the wallet.

Kurama waited until the last second and then swiftly kicked out the hand holding the knife.

"Aargh!"

Caught off balanced, the thief dropped the knife and scurried to one side like a small, startled crab. Kurama took a step forward and kicked him again, this time catching the man in afar more vulnerable spot.

"Damn you, you crazy, stupid bastard! You're a real nut, you know that?" The man rolled to one side, hugging himself. He lurched to his feet, backing away from Kurama. Then the man's nervous eyes flicked to a point behind Kurama. He cursed, turned and fled.

"That's it!" Kurama yelled after the man, his hands on her hips. "Run like the coward you are. You remind me of my stupid EX-s, you scum."

But the man was long gone. Grumbling Kurama knelt on the cobblestones to retrieve his belongings. It was not a simple task because his fingers were shaking.

"Did you kick all your EX-s around like that, or did Sharp Arnie just remind you of someone special?" inquired a deep, amused male voice from behind her.

With a gasp, Kurama shot to his feet and spun around. A man lounged in the alley entrance. The man was taller than him, a couple of inches over six feet, lean and hard and broad shouldered. He had jet-black hair with a white sunburst in the middle. Caught in the harsh glare and deep shadows cast by the intense tropical sun, the man looked infinitely more dangerous than the earlier man with the knife. The slashing, wicked grin that revealed his teeth did nothing to soften the impression.

But far more unsettling than the dangerous quality was the fact that the stranger looked eerily familiar. Yet Kurama was certain he had never seen him before in his life. He would not be likely to forget those fiery red eyes.

"Who are you? His accomplice?" But even as he asked the question Kurama knew this man did not eke out a hand-to-mouth existence taking wallets from innocent tourists. If he chose crime as a career path, he'd go into it in a big way. He'd be a jewel thief or a mob leader. Two hundred years ago, he would have been a pirate.

"That troublemaker doesn't have any friends, let alone accomplices."

"You know him?"

"Sharp Arnie and I have encountered each occasionally over the years. We're not exactly pals."

"Oh." Kurama frowned. "Did he run off because he saw you?"

"I believe he ran off because he thought he was going to get stomped to the ground trying to retrieve your wallet." He said smirking.

"I was certainly going to do my best to stomp him. The nerve of some people. Shouldn't we be notifying the authorities or something?"

"Sharp Arnie will be taken care of in due time. Don't worry about him. It's a small island."

"I'll be happy to file a complaint or press charges or whatever one does in this sort of situation."

"Don't bother. We're not real formal around here. Guess I'd better give you a hand picking that junk up or we'll be stuck on Ruby all day"

The man levered himself away from the gray wall and paced toward Kurama. He moved with an easy, coordinated stride that bespoke strength. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans and an equally faded khaki shirt. The collar of the shirt was open, and Kurama realized he was staring at the man's strong chest. Kurama caught himself and came back to his senses instantly as he realized the stranger was reaching for his valuables.

"Hold on just one second before you touch my things. Who are you?"

"Hiei Jaganshi. You're Kurama Minamino, right?"

Kurama eyed him warily. He didn't look like a fan who might have recognized him from a photo the publisher put on the inside of his book's back cover.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been looking for you. Billy said you'd gotten tired of waiting around for your ride to Amethyst Island and had decided to do some sight-seeing."

"Billy being the Billy of Billy's Ruby Island Dive and Tackle shop? The same Billy who told me that through no fault of my own I had missed the one flight a day to Amethyst Island? The Bill who was going to arrange for me to spend the night in that fleabag of a hotel on the waterfront until I informed him that if he did not contact the management at the resort on Amethyst Island at once and tell them to send a boat I would be leaving on the next plane for the states?"

Hiei winced. "Sounds like the same Billy, all right. He owns that fleabag of a hotel, by the way. But you're in luck. When his message arrived I decided to come over and pick you up."

"I should think so," Kurama said. "I'm booked into Crystal Cove Resort for a solid month. The least the resort can do is provide convenient transportation."

"Take it easy. I'm here, aren't I? You've got your transportation. What do you say we get moving? I've got better things to do than hang around here on Ruby."

"So do I. I certainly hope Crystal Cove Resort offer a few more amenities than Billy's hotel does."

"Crystal Cove offers everything you'll need for a relaxing vacation on a tropical island," Hiei said. "Within minutes after your arrival you will discover that time has slowed to an ancient, unhurried crawl and you are in another world."

"You're quoting directly from the brochure, aren't you?"

"Yeah, standard procedures." replied Hiei frowning a little. "My younger sister forces me to read it to every tourist. Says it get them more exited."

"Smart girl." Kurama said with a small smile. "So, how long have you work in Crystal Cove?"

"Since it was built. I own the place." Hiei the strap of Kurama's flight bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"You're the owner?!" Kurama asked surprised as he and Hiei made there way back to Billy's.

End of chapter 1

* * *

Sorry to anyone I offend with the change in Hiei's height. Thanx for reading. 


End file.
